percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 19
Chapter 19 – My Father: Cayden Silver When I woke up that morning, all I could think about was how Artemis was, and for some miracle, I didn’t have a dream – or rather nightmare – at all. I packed some clothes and my handy wallet that I’ve been using since I could remember. I wore blue jeans, black converse shoes and Camp Half Blood Shirt under a white leather jacket that Gran gave me – but today is going to be the first time that I will be using it, though – I put my arms in the sleeves and looked at a mirror to see if it fit which – I am actually glad of – it does. I unconsciously put my hand inside the jacket’s pocket when I felt a delicate piece of paper inside, I gingerly took it out and examined it. It was a letter and small piece of black and white paper – It was a photo of man with clear chocolate brown eyes that seem to light up, black hair that was pointing in every direction and a kind smile spread across his face. He wore a brown shirt with the letters: EPA on it, a darker brown jacket over it and glasses. Somehow, I felt a kinship towards the photo, and making me more curios, the background was very familiar to me – a strange array of trees that can get you lost if you don’t know the way with the greenest grass you’ll ever see – it was our ''forest – where Gran-Gran and I lived near by. I used to play with the animals when I was a child there and visit a grave just near the forest’s bends that belonged to a man I called Father. “Who are you?” I asked of the picture, then I hit my forehead with my wrist and muttered ''stupid. Of course a picture can’t answer me; it was just a picture after all. I was about to return it to my pocket and planned on asking the questions later when I saved Artemis when I saw words written on the back: Cayden Silver, November 29, 1997 It can’t be possible – could it? That this strange kinship I felt towards that photograph … and his name was Cayden … but I only know one man named Cayden … Cayden Silver … Luna Silver … he was my father. I quickly opened the folded paper and read it, it said: Dearest Luna, Forgive me if had not told you more about your parents, I believe that when you see this letter you would know more than I can imagine. But dear, Luna you must also know who your father is. He was an intelligent man with the heart of a brave Hunter. You know him by the name Cayden, but his full name is Cayden Orion Gregory – Silver, he was an EPA agent and he was wondering around my territory. I maybe mortal, dearest, but I know enough enchantments taught to me by your mother, so, I used an enchantment so that he cannot see me nor the house. But at the time he was wondering about, My Lady Artemis appeared – I had not realized that it would be one of those days that she would be visit me, she was in the form of a young woman, beautiful and enigmatic. When she saw your father, I can understand why she looked so vulnerable, you see Luna, your father had an uncanny similar face to that of Orion, Artemis’ companion whom she cared for deeply. They talked and Artemis signaled me to watch over. She grew a liking to Cayden for he was a man of good moral – like I said he had the heart of a Hunter. Artemis and Cayden met twice more, and I felt Artemis had grown a liking to a man who had touched her, Cayden knew more about the Hunt of Wild things that I could have imagined, no wonder Artemis cared for him. But on the 3rd of December, everything changed – before I speak of this, I ask your forgiveness, I had told you that a bear had killed, but it was not – it was a Empusa, when Artemis arrived, it was too late, the Empusa had already drank most of your father’s blood – Artemis out of rage killed the beast with one strike and because she deeply favored your father – she created you – yet she never told me the reason – you are like a daughter to me – a daughter Daniel and I could never have. I ask that you be safe always, Luna. Yours Truly, Lucinda I felt my tears roll down my cheek – Gran had lied to me, maybe because Artemis had asked her to, no wonder Gran wasn’t as blabber mouthed as she used to be when talked with me. Right now I didn’t know what to do I feel nothing but defeated and conflicted, all I know now though is that I have to put these feelings aside to save Artemis – to save her and ask her all the questions. Gran was only serving and obeying orders. I have to cut to the chase and just ask Artemis directly – but before that, I need to save her. λύνα σίλβερ 09:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis